


A Cost Benefit Analysis

by NichePastiche



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fromage, Inspired by Art, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichePastiche/pseuds/NichePastiche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless fluff.</p><p>For the kink meme prompt:<br/><i>A fic based on this lovely bit of art:</i><br/>http://angelwingkayla.tumblr.com/post/51073968263/unorthodox</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cost Benefit Analysis

This was not how he had planned on dying, but he had not planned on Will dying this way either.

No, he simply refused to die today. Tobias, on the other hand, would not be long for this world.

It was a shame, really. He would have preferred to make Tobias beg for death. Ideally, the process would drag out for days, but circumstances were less than ideal. There would be too many questions, even without Will to do all the work for them.

Grief, in any amount, did not sit well with Hannibal. He was not accustomed to the feeling nor did he particularly enjoy faking it.  
Yet sitting in his office and waiting for police to arrive, Hannibal was shocked by how little would be fabricated this time. 

It seemed his "person suit" would need mending, because the sorrow surrounding Will's death extended well past his normal facade. Hannibal had hypothesized about this type of scenario before, but he only ever expected anger that the opportunity to dissect both Will's mind and body was denied him. The reality of it was unexpected.

He missed Will. He missed Will, and when he closed his eyes there was a space with suspiciously Will shaped edges. 

Will's absences was affecting him in ways that were entirely uncalled for. 

Ways that were making it difficult to breath.

By the time Jack Crawford entered the room, Hannibal was finally able to admit just how much he had relied on Will Graham's continued, unbroken, unharmed presence.

Then Will walked in.

Unbroken and unharmed.

"I was worried you were dead," Hannibal admits and for once in his life, he is unsure how to proceed.

Will's slight nod and almost smile decide Hannibal's course of action for him. 

In less then half a second, Hannibal closed the distance between them. He immediately felt Will tense at the sudden kiss. Likely, the man looked like a startled animal. Some type of dear or other angered creature, maybe. Regardless of their audience, Hannibal did not back off. Instead, brought one hand to Will's beautifully intact face.

"So was I," Will whispered before deepening the kiss just as suddenly as it began. The kiss was wet and sloppy and perfect. It was the kind of kiss it was rude to share in public. 

Luckily for them, Hannibal did not consider his office public. 

Jack Crawford cleared his throat, "We're almost done with the murder investigation! Could you please wait until I leave before you start behaving like teenagers?" 

As reluctant as they were to end the kiss, the agent had a point. The sooner the others left, the sooner the two of them could focus on more important things. 

Things like just how far down Will's blush really went.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure everyone is horrendously out of character, but I had to much fun writing this to really care all that much.  
> The original prompt is here : http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/1847.html?thread=1896503#cmt1896503


End file.
